Their first kissAddie's pov
by Crazy-Lazy-Lady01
Summary: Alex gives Addison their first kiss..How I would like to see it : Just review and I'll make new Chapters..Chapter 2 up!
1. Their First Kiss

**Disclaimer:I Own nothing!**

**This is my first ever point of view fic.Hope you enjoy R&R**

**Their First Kiss Addi's point of view**

_It all happened so fast we were working together that day and he stopped right before we walked into a patients room,I think it was Mrs.Roberts.I'm not sure though anyways,He looked deep into my green eyes,I thought he could read my mind or something,I was so nervouse because he had never looked at me that way._**"Will you go out me?"**_He asked softly it's like he was scared.I ran his words through my head so many times before I answered_**,"Yes"**_I said softly.He smiled looking at me_**"Ok,I'll pick you up at eight and we can go to a little pizza place?"**_He mentioned as we entered the room_**"Sounds good"**_I said looking at the patient then reading the chart._

_It was ready around seven thirty.My red hair in a soft ponytail and I hade a blue velvet dress that ended well above the kneesIt was Alex's favirote dressI slipped on my blue heels and smiled as I looked in the mirror after applying my make-up._**"I look good,Right?"**_I asked Myself and,of course,I agreed.I knew Alex loved when I get dressed up with a little casuelness.I smiled sitting on the couch and to my opinion time was going rather sloe now it struck seven fifty and my first thoughts were ten more minutes and then I wonder if he's just acting like he likes me.I couldn't decided so I just sat there in what I slipped on waiting for eight o'clock to come around._

_Eight came around and I was so happy.I was practically jumping up and down,but then I heard the door keeping my cool I walked over it and smiled opening it_**."Hey"**_I said softly hoping it didn't come off to excitedly as I grabbed my purse and walked out.He smiled trying not to be to forward,I think,but he grabbed my hand and locked fingers with me.At first it was a little awkward,but then we eased into it and it became alot easier.He opened the car door for me and I got into the passenger seat staring out the window.He smiled easing his hand back into mine and we were off.It was silent the whole car ride,but not that awkward silence it was more like a movie with easy silence and we were quit comfortable._

_We arrived at a pizza place not to far from both of our houses.I smiled as he walked around and opened my door helping me out and we made our way in.We were lead to a table by a waitress,I think her name was Lexi,She was a blonde skinny medium height twenty looking year old woman and here I was a fourty something year old Divorcee,and Alex's eyes were on me.I couldn't believe it.He smiled as reached across the table,now he didn't seem to be the type of guy to be all touchy feely,but he held my hand for the third time that night and I was actually getting use to it._

_The pizza arrived about ten minutes later and she put it down on the table.We both looked at it and smiled looking back at eachother"_**Girls first"**_He said it so sweetly as I grabbed two of the slices and put them down on my plate.Grabbing two he also sat his on his place.We had silently at first until he put some pizza sauce on his finger and tapped her nose lightly.She looked at you with her pouty face and she got it off with a finger and put it on your nose.He laughed looking at me.I melted at his big brown eyes._

_It was about three pieces of pizzas later and he asked me to take a walk.I smiled nodding as he grabbed my hand and paid for the meal.He took me outside and wrapped an arm around my waist,I was suprised at first,He took me down to a little lake that was in between some bushes so it was kinda concelead from everyone.He smiled looking at the moon glistening on it.He took my hand as we walked down the sidewalk that surrounded the lake.Finally hitting the right spot I guess.He turned me and wrapped his arms around my waist.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me softly.I couldn't believe it.He wrapped mei n a hug and looked at me"You're so Beautiful"He whispered softly"_**Be my Girlfriend?"**_I smiled nodding as I looked at him"_**I'd love to"**

**So...Want more??**

**Review please :)**

**I crave reviews more than I crave**

**Cake!!And believe me I crave cake!**


	2. Everyone Finds out

**Everyone finds out**

**--**

_I love every second I spend with Alex and I think he loves spending time with me just as much.He tells me he likes me,but he never uses the word love which right now I don't think we should.I love him,Yes it's true,but we need time to settle down together.We haven't even slept together.Well since the closet incident,of course,and he says he wants our first time as a couple special and I love that idea._

_Alex's had came to my house arounf five thirty on a Monday morning,because he knew I went to work at six thirty and even though he didn't have to go to work until eight he brought me doughnuts and chocolate milk.I loved his gesture and I know he is amazing.I made my way to the front door still in my pajamas and I swung the door open.He smiled at me and the first words out of his mouth were"_**You look Beautiful Baby"**_He kissed my lips softly and handed me the doughnuts and milk.I was speechless at first,but finally I ended up saying"_**Thank you honey"**_Honey?I asked myself.I haven't called anyone that except Derek,but I didn't even call him honey that much,but Alex opened his arms and I sat down on his lap.He wrapped his arms around my waist softly and we talked for awhile as we both ate the doughnuts and drank the milk.It was around six fifteen when I went to go get dressed.Throwing my hair into a ponytail and applying little make-up.I slipped on one of Alex's favirote dresses which was a black spaghetti strap dress that ended above the knees and I wore them with my black Chanel heels._

_We had arrived at work hand in hand and got a few stares.I had to close my eyes just to go on.He stopped me in the hall and looked me in the eyes"_**Are you alright baby?"**_I still remember he whispered those words.I couldn't believe this I love him,but I've been talked about in the hospital alot,but I answered back"_**As long as you're here"**_I then smiled wide.I loved our moments together.There amazing.I couldn't believe this though.I was completley and fully in love with him already._

_That day at lunch it was amazing.He didn't care who saw us.He pulled me into his lap and I leaned back against his chest.He kissed my temple softly and held me around the waist,and even though Derek and Mark had walked by and threw nasty comments our way.He said to ignore them and he said the words I needed to hear.He said"_**Because I'm completly in love with you and noone can tear us apart"**_I got tears in my eyes they almost fell,but I didn't want him to see them so I quickly wiped them away and turned my head to kiss his lips softly.I whisped to him"_**And I'm completley in love with you"**_I could swear I also saw tears in his eyes.I knew he had never had a relationship as strong as ours and I know we are gonna make it._

_--_

_Reviews please??_

_Tell if I should write more??_

_I'll try to make it as long as I can :)_


	3. Stupid Remarks

**Stupid Remarks**

**--**

_Me and Alex made our way down the hall hand in hand.He said he didn't care what people thought and I knew I didn't care.He squeezed my hand softly as we walked past the nurses station.Those nurses were just the nosiest I have ever seen.I knew of their crushed on Alex and I did get jealouse even if we weren't dating,but I know that when he squeezed my hand that he meant it was gonna be ok._**"Adultress Bitch"**_One of them coughed and then acted like she said nothing.I knew now this wasn't adultry,but due to my past they still reffered to it."_**Ignore them"**_I heard Alex whisper softly as he wrapped an arm around my waist_**."Ok"**_I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me/_

_Alex would glance my direction and then tighten his grip on my hand,but it set him off when one of the newer guy nurses looked our way and smirked"_**I knew when I saw you,I'd wanna bang you"**_He was nineteen and just taking a part time job and reffering to the age diffrence of me and Alex.I didn't think much of it.I felt a few tears run down my cheeks though and before I knew it him and Alex were fighting"_**Take that Back"**_Alex yelled at him now dropping my hand"_**Make Me"**_He yelled back_**"I will"**_Alex stepped forward and so did the guy._

**--**

**Ok,Wanna know if they do get**

**into a fist fight??**

**Well Review and I'll write some more :)**

**Just tell me if I should,Please and Thank you.**


End file.
